Conor Palfrey
Email: arie.designs@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'2" Weight: Fat? Age: 19 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 12 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Weapons: Primary - Bastard Sword Secondary - Hand-to-Hand Tertiary - Spear Brief History: quote"Oh for crying out loud!" "I didn't mean to!" "The sword goes into the Dummy! Not your foot!" "... if it helps, it kind of hurts... and there's blood... " "...." ".. only a little." Look "Infirmary?" "Now." "Yes Ma'am." /quote Conor has had an interesting start in the Warders Yard. Originally an NPC in the antics of Fior and Sahra along with anouther NPC Mahiko, Conor has developed far enough to be honored a Biography of his own. Andorian born to a very rich textile merchant, Conor's father Davrin (A single child himself - arrogant & never been of need or want) felt that the only way to shape up his wayward son was to enlist him in the Queens Royal Guard. His mother, Audrina, was worse and cared very little for the son she gave birth to. It was not a loving family that Conor grew up in and shouting matches were as common as Silk in Arad Doman. Daily Conor retreated to the kitchens, stables (and when of an older age) a small tavern on the edge of Caemlyn. It was there he learned the lighter side of life through ale and women. But as his next name day was fast approaching, he needed a plan to avoid the path his parents were forcing on him. "To Tar Valon." He had thought, musing over an ale. "To study the Sword under the Light, like the Queen's own Sons have." Conor knew his history, and his studies, and it had always been tradition for the heirs of the Andorian Throne to study within the walls of the infamous White Tower. Heading home, Conor wasted no time in packing up a satchel of clothes, and a bag of crowns and left home, whistling a very happy tune. Arriving at the Tower, well fed and refreshed from spending one last night in a paid room, Conor met up with the Mistress of Trainees, Ginae, and was promptly assigned to Cairma Vishnu as a mentor and his roommate was Mahiko, a lanky male Arafellian. Across from his room was Sahra and Fior. Unfortunately for Conor, these were not women that he was used to. Woman he knew were either cold hearted, like his mother, or arm tassels for coin. After his first meeting with Cairma, his view of women changed drastically and he felt very intimidated by them, especially those within the Tower. It hindered his ability to learn under Cairma, but yet with Mahiko, Fior and Sahra's help, he was able to get over the worst of his apparent shyness and instead developed a fierce need to protect such strong women. His ties with these three trainees grew very close, especially him and Fior as they both shared the same mentor. Over the course of the first few years, it was nothing just getting in shape, training, and the occasional visit to the Tavern Sahra once worked in. After a years time, Sahra convinced him to court one of the barmaids that was fairly close to Sahra names Susa. For a time it was good. On his days off he would go see her and they would talk and laugh, but as Fior's relationship with Sahra developed, and her apparent attachment to her mentor Ursana, Conor grew more and more troubled and dissatisfied. He worried more over Sahra than he did over his own life. Susa took great offense to this and grew jealous of Conors apparent "Love" for Sahra. Denying the possibility as Sahra was practically a sister, she only huffed and turned away. The relationship ended on a sour note. But instead of wallowing, he kept the pain deeply hidden and carried on as nothing happened. Shara however noticed this and, like the nosy gossip hound she was, wouldn't settle until Conor could explain to her why her good friend Susa would no longer speak to her and why Conor would be seen practicing sword forms on his off days (which he never did before.) "My priorities have changed." Was all he would tell her at first, but as she persisted, he admitted that Susa felt jealous of her, Sahra, and left him. Not wishing to drag it on, Conor left Sahra and instead headed back out into the Yard to repeat every sword form Cairma taught him, making mistakes in each one. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios